Rosas Negras
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Song-Fic com a música "Ten Black Roses" by The Rasmus. A chuva quente de verão, um desejo incontrolável, um amor demasiado grande para ser escondido, uma escolha que ambos evitam fazer, uma felicidade que têm de ser escolhida.


**Rosas Negras**

**Fan-Fiction Harry Potter**

**Sirius & Bellatrix**

**Song-Fic com a música "Ten Black Roses" by The Rasmus**

Ela ria enquanto sentia a chuva molhar-lhe os cabelos negros e o vestido branco, tornando-o transparente, corria descalça, a lama manchava-lhe o vestido e ela não parecia importar-se, bem pelo contrário, estar suja e molhada dava-lhe uma sensação de liberdade indescritível, algo que ela achava que lhe era proibido. E ele, tal como ela, descalço, corria, rindo das gargalhadas dela que ecoavam pelo jardim. Ele tal é qual como ela, tinha a camisa branca manchada de lama e de chuva, das incontáveis quedas que havia dado por causa dela, quando ela pegava na lama com as mãos todas enlameias e lhe manchava a camisa, enquanto os lábios se encontravam em beijos infantis mas carregados de uma paixão desmedida. Era naqueles momentos em que ele a via, completamente a leste de todas as regras rígidas que uma verdadeira Black devia seguir, é que ele a amava, sim porque Sirius Black amava uma garota, e não era uma garota qualquer, era a mais cobiçada de Hogwarts, tal como ele.

Podia ouvir-se a voz dela, chamando-o, para que continua-se a correr atrás dela, mas ele tinha parado debaixo do velho carvalho da casa, estava ali desde da construção da casa dos Black, e a avó deles já dizia que o carvalho já vinha da antiga casa, no norte da Europa. Ele continuou ali debaixo, observando-a rodar a chuva, ele dizia-lhe que ela ia ficar tonta.

Sirius continuou a olhar para ela, e viu a deitar-se no chão toda enlameado e sorriu. Deixou de ouvir a chuva com aquela intensidade e passou apenas a ouvir um barulho de fundo suave, enquanto os risos dela continuavam a ecoar-lhe nos ouvido, e ele sorria, não podia evitar, ela era a rapariga mais bonita que ele alguma vez tinha visto, os cabelos negros caiam em caracóis até a cintura todos encharcados, os olhos negros irradiavam felicidade contrastando com a pele imaculadamente branca, mas que agora estava coberta de lama e água, ela ria, enquanto se dirigia a ele. Chegou perto dele ainda sorrindo, abraça-o e beijou novamente, os braços de ambos se perdiam uns nos outros, os lábios de ambos apenas se tocavam mas rapidamente ela sentiu a língua dele pedindo passagem, e ela atendeu, deixando-a entrar e explorar a sua boca, como sempre faziam, ambos se esqueciam de que precisavam de respirar, e simplesmente continuaram, beijavam-se ardentemente, e nada nem ninguém os poderia interromper.

**Life is like a boat in a bottle**

(A vida é como um braco numa garrafa)  
**Try to sail**

(Tenta navegar)  
**You can't with no air**

(Mas não dá sem ar)  
**Day by day it only gets harder**

(Dia após dia torna-se mais difícil)  
**Try to scream but nobody cares**

(Tentas gritas mas ninguém se preocupe)  
**Through the glass you see the same faces**

(Através do vidro tu vês alguma caras)  
**Hear the voices fade like a drum**

(Ouço as vozes desvanecendo com uma bateria.)

**When your life's a boat in a bottle**

(Quando a tua vida é como um barco numa garrafa)  
**You're surrounded, drifting alone**

(Está cercado, flutuando sozinho)

Debaixo daquele velho carvalho, ele cometeram um pecado, quando se entregaram ao amor que sentiam, quando as mãos dele entraram pelo vestido dela, e o arrancaram, quando as mãos dela tiraram a camisa dele, quando ela confiou nele e ele a fez sentir mulher pela primeira vez, ali mesmo, no meio de uma chuva de Verão, com o ar quente que se misturava com as respirações ansiosas, que eles souberam que o que tinham, que o amor que viviam era forte demais para morrer, já não era mais aquela brincadeira de adolescentes, estava longe de o ser, aquilo era um amor impossível e proibido, ele estavam a ir contra tudo o que podia ser considerado segurado ou até saudável, mas aquele amor, estava fora de todos os contexto de normalidade.

Um gemido mais alto, quando os dois chegaram ao ápice da relação, interrompeu o momento prazeroso que eles sentiam, ficaram abraçados no chão, enquanto sentiam a chuva parar, ficaram assim até a manta escura repleta de minúsculos pontinhos brilhantes os cobrir, e ele voltarem para dentro.

**Don't leave me now**

(Não me deixes)**  
Stay another day**

(Fica mais um dia)**  
With me**

(Comigo)

**When you're sad, and no-one knows it**

(Quando tiveres triste, e ninguém souber)**  
I'll send you black Roses**

(Eu mando-te uma rosa negra)

**When your heart is dark and frozen**

(Quando o teu coração está frio e gelado)**  
I'll send you black Roses**

(Eu mando-te uma rosa negra)

Ela ainda dormia quando ele acordou, já se havia tornado um hábito ela dormir no quarto dele, todas as noite ele ficava a espera dela, e ela chegava, e ambos se entregavam ao amor que sentiam, era sempre assim, amavam-se sem reservas e no final ele puxava-a para os braços dele, e ela adormecia sentindo a mão dele nos seus cabelos, afagando-os docemente. Dormiam feliz e mais importante, sentiam-se seguros, sentiam que o mundo podia cair, que o céu podia ficar verde e os oceanos vermelhos, que a humanidade podia desaparecer… Mas de manhã quando o sol nasce eles fingem que se odeiam, que se detestam, ela finge que repugna por ele ser um traidor de sangue e ele jura que a odeia por que ela ser tão perfeita para aquela família ridícula. Continuam assim, com uma peça de teatro tão bem ensaiada que engana qualquer um, mas ambos sabem que não conseguem continuar. Sabem-no tão bem que dói, dói ter de fingir, de mentir, de desejar em segredo, de beijar nas sombras, dói demais, o que devia fazer sorrir, mas o amor é assim mesmo, uma mistura de dor e incompreensão, uma luz pequenina que brilha no meio das trevas, aquela mísera luz que brilha intensamente, mas que é inalcançável. Eles sabem que jogam um jogo perigoso, um jogo que tem um desfecho trágico mas que eles preferem ignorar, imaginar que não existe. Eles sabem, sabem-no bem, que a ilusão é para os fracos, porque em tempo de guerra é necessário escolher um lado, e nenhum deles é totalmente certo ou totalmente errado, a pesos para os dois lados de um balança que nunca se equilibra, porque o equilibro é a paz que nunca viveram, a paz que tentam alcançar mas que sabem que é impossível, é como um amor platónico, é como um desejo entre anjos, é como árvores no mar, é como vento na terra, é como chuva sólida, é o impossível da felicidade…

Eles têm de escolher, eles sabem-nos, mas continuam a ignorar, pois os beijos mostram a infantilidade que irá acabar, mostram os segredos que pretendem continuar secretos, mostram um amor tão grande que custa separar, pois será o fim deles, um fim trágico ou feliz, que depende apenas deles. Apenas de uma escolha, que nenhum deles quer fazer.

**Far away we wait for each other**

(Longe, nós esperamos um pelo o outro)**  
I'm still on that road to nowhere**

(Eu ainda estou na Estrada para sitio nenhum)**  
Kiss yourself for me in the mirror**

(Beija o teu reflexo no espelho por mim)**  
Tie a black rose into your hair**

(Põe uma rosa negra no teu cabelo)

**Don't lose your faith**

(Não perca a tua fé)**  
Share another night**

(Partilha uma noite)**  
With me**

**(Comigo)**

E o tempo passou, passou o Verão, passou aquela chuva quente e inebriante, aquele sol semi-escondido entre as nuvens cinzentas que pairam no céu de Londres, aquele desvairo de adolescentes que os fazia rir, quase que ébrios. Todo passará, tudo acabará e eles teriam de esperar mais um ano, mais um ano, e eles não teriam esse tempo, teriam de escolher algo que não queriam que existisse, porque nem sempre escolher é bom, é uma flecha cheia de fogo que atravessa a escuridão, tentando acertar no algo bem longínquo, é eles têm de o fazer, têm que largar aquela flecha e tentar faze-la acertar no alvo, na felicidade, mas é perigoso, ambos os sabem, mas é algo inevitável, completamente fatal.

Continuaram a sonhar, com um destino improvável, com uma felicidade que não era deles, que nunca o seria, e ambos o sabiam, ou pelo menos acham. Mas mesmo assim sonhavam, que se beijavam em pleno átrio da escola, que se abraçavam enquanto passeavam pela rua, e ambos riam alto, mas a cada dia que passa fica mais difícil, mais difícil sonhar, acreditar, ter esperança, porque é apenas isto que existe, é apenas isto e nada mais que no fim do dia lhes sobra, além da tristeza e do medo que os assombra dia à dia.

Quando o inverno se faz notar, ambos estão sentados a beira do lago completamente congelado, enquanto a neve caí silenciosa e elegante, sobre eles, as mãos pálidas dela enchem-se de neve tão branca como a pele, contrastando com os cabelos negros, agora mais compridos do que nunca, esta sentada entre as pernas deles, com a cabeça inclinada para a frente, brincando com a neve, ele, por sua vez, entretia-se com os caracóis dos cabelos dela, prendendo-os entre os dedos e soltando-os novamente, admirado o efeito mola que eles tinham, e ela sorria, de cada vez que sentia as mãos dele nos seus cabelos. Ficaram assim, sem uma palavra, naquela tarde de inverno.

**When you're sad, and no-one knows it**

(Quando tiveres triste, e ninguém souber)**  
I'll send you black Roses**

(Eu mando-te uma rosa negra)

**When your heart is dark and frozen**

(Quando o teu coração está frio e gelado)**  
I'll send you black Roses**

(Eu mando-te uma rosa negra)

**Ten Black Roses**

(Dez Rosas Negras)**  
Ten Black Roses**

(Dez Rosas Negras)

Foi naquela noite, em que o Verão chegou, que eles tiveram de lançar a flecha na escuridão, onde o chão era lavado com lágrimas de medo e de insegurança, onde o coração rugia de incerteza e alma chorava de medo, foi quando as palavras cessaram e ambos não sabiam o que dizer, foi quando o segredo foi revelado e o peso do mundo nos ombros continuou sobre eles, quando os olhares se encontraram e ambos sabiam que não havia atalhos a seguir, apenas um caminho em frente, cheio de tumultos e pedras traiçoeiras, não havia volta a dar, não havia sorriso que salva-se nem mentira que escondesse, já não havia volta nem recomeço. Era agora, era aquele o momento, o derradeiro momento que ambos sabiam e temiam chegar, mas lá estava ele, impávido e sereno, como um doce amanhecer, lá estava aquela luz que brilhava intensamente, mantendo-se acesa, mantendo-se viva, não sabendo por quanto tempo, mas estava lá, e Sirius podia jurar que ficaria assim para sempre, e Bella também, mas aquilo não seria suficiente, era necessário algo mais, algo maior e mais forte, mas determinado, mais arrebatador. Era preciso ser concreto, forte, determinado, mas acima de tudo real, porque o mundo não é feito de sonhos nem de sorriso, é feito de facto, reais, duros e frios, e eles sabiam, ela sabia, e sabia o que os faria ficar juntos, ela sabia, mas temia contar, pousou a mão sobre o ventre e sussurrou algo a Sirius, que enfrentava o clã Black, ninguém dizia, ninguém suspirava e então Sirius sorriu, como nunca havia feito, porque naquele momento a esperança deu algo mais, deu certeza de algo incerto. Agora ele lutaria, por algo mais que amor, lutar por ela, e por ele, e pelo fruto do amor deles, não proferiam um só palavra, nem uma, apenas fecharam os olhos e desfrutaram da sensação de liberdade, e quando os lábios se encontraram, souberam que acertaram no algo, em cheio, podiam gritar aos sete ventos, aos trovões que rugiam agora nos céus, que eram um do outro.

**Life is like a boat in a bottle**

(A vida é como um braco numa garrafa)  
**Try to sail**

(Tenta navegar)  
**You can't with no air**

(Mas não dá sem ar)  
**Day by day it only gets harder**

(Dia após dia torna-se mais difícil)  
**Try to scream but nobody cares**

(Tentas gritas mas ninguém se preocupe)

**When you're sad, and no-one knows it**

(Quando tiveres triste, e ninguém souber)**  
I'll send you black Roses**

(Eu mando-te uma rosa negra)

**When your heart is dark and frozen**

(Quando o teu coração está frio e gelado)**  
I'll send you black Roses**

(Eu mando-te uma rosa negra)

Pegou numa rosa, que colocou no cabelo, rosas negras, bela e únicas, tal como ela, e sorriu, passando a mão no ventre agora saliente, meses depois, ela ainda podia chorar de medo, mas não de incerteza, nem de esperança. Eles eram mais que isso, agora o eram, e aquela rosa negra, que se despedaçou na sua mão significou o fim de algo, de um ciclo que morrerá, e de uma vida que começará.

**Ten Black Roses**

(Dez Rosas Negras)


End file.
